1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing system making it possible to process data originating from at least one application, comprising an applications manager executing a management instruction set. The invention also relates to a digital decoder receiving in particular applications by way of a bouquet of television programs.
2. Description of Prior Art
An information processing system can be a machine which makes it possible to process data originating from an application. The application can be a collection of data. The data generally constitute a string of instructions formulated in a programming language. The information processing system can be constructed by using in particular an operating system and an execution system receiving data of an application. The information processing system can also comprise other systems making it possible to manage peripherals attached thereto and generally anything which is not taken onboard by the operating and execution systems.